Malefor
Malefor is the villain of the Spyro Universe and the dark master. He is voiced by Mark Hamill Main Allies: Khan, Giovanni, Ozai, Saix, Maxim Horvath, Aku Worst Enemies: Hiccup, Bender and Slade Goals: 1. Destroy Equestria 2. Conquer the Multiuniverse He is a mapulative and spiteful villain who was once a hero like Jack of Blades, but he fell to the dark side just like the sorcerer did. Sometime afterwards when he was relased he gathered a league of villains in his schemes for multiuniversal domination. He and his group wait for Galvatron's defeat before they make their move. The B Team Storyline Legends of Light and Darkness Malefor acts as the main villain of the story though he shares the role with his former allies Darkseid and later Dr.Weil. At the beginning he seems just about ready telling Niju and other characters that the way is over, he challenges the universe itself by boasting that his villains are finally ready. Malefor decides next to attempt destroying Equestria but due to no one knowing where it is, he takes Khan's suggestion and sends K. Rool after it. Afterwards he has Khan interrogate or torture Harvey Kinkle in order to find Equestria. When that works, he keeps Kinkle there since he has other uses for the child. When told by Khan, that someone is opposing him, he finds it foolish yet doesn't take a risk by taking the Kinkle kid and turning him into a evil monster with a virus and torture vids. He is seen next in center and overhears what the villains say. He begins coming up with a plan to kill Celestia and the 3 opposing teams by singing Be Prepared. Hearing Okionney's death he is not too shocked as he outlived his usefulness. When Horvath tells him regarding the Alpha Team he could man handle them, he decides possibly or he could make them all suffer slowly. When Giovanni's plan succeeds he orders the man to get him the bodies due to the fact he won't believe him if he doesn't see the bodies. After overhearing more tall tales, he begins making a plan to destroy Interpol to force the opposition to meet his sneaky demands. Malefor has Darkseid put on the next part of the plan on Khan`s Request. Malefor is given the news from Giovanni and is pleased to see he won`t need to replace Fender. Malefor is also rather surprised to see the B Team is doing quiet well which he gives credit to. As for his upcoming pursuit he has plans with his lieutenant Khan to seriously drive a wedge in the teams by taking down the ones giving the orders to them. Malefor has found the location of Zordon and he goes off with Jr., Dredd, Fender and possibly Quantich and Saddler to eliminate him as a player. He personally finds Zordon and tells him he would like to deliver a message to Mr. Rodriguez, however this message has nothing to say as Malefor does something that kills him. Malefor uses the information to lure the team there as he announces how he brought them together. Malefor explain his goals to the newcomers of the team and when Dredd decides to kill them, he holds them off. Malefor needs the heroes alive for his plan and he threatens Bender and Slade the same way he did in Zordon. Malefor agrees on Silas's scheme to blow the world of internet reviewers and he sets N.Bison to do that. He explains why he choose N.Bison, was because he is not without a sense of irony and believed the most well known reviewer should be the one destroying the universe he in a way formed. To make sure it doesn't fail, Malefor watches it to see it's work. Pleased with Silas's work he returns to base unknowing that he is taking on former member Dr. Weil. Malefor comes up with a plan with Khan and Horvath to interrogate a mole into Darkseid's team as Malefor intends to be the only one taking the role of prime executor. Disgusted with Ventress' failure to find Darkseid's virus and letting it infect King of Sorrow, he tries to kill her though she does escape with a serious shot in the wound by Blackbeard. Malefor sends a message to Slade, Anti Cosmo, Bender, Skipper and the rest regarding his plan with The Destroyer which starts to make it's way around Disney as a whole. He sends off Saddler and Quantirch from their area while planting a mole in Disney. Malefor sets his plan and makes spread diversions on everyone against him. He also states that he does not wish to alert anyone about what Malefor really is schemed. Although one doesn't know what what it is. Malefor notices that his men are going down as a result of the heroes doing what they do. Malefor decides that Khan and Him should work together to fight the heroes since they will have a better chance. Malefor and Khan confront Bender, Hiccup, Slade and their friends and try to manipulate them. This does not work though so Malefor goes for killing them and this leads into a long battle between Malefor, The B Team, Slade's Ensemble and The Alpha Team Malefor states the heroes can`t defeat him as he is eternal. Of course the heroes don`t buy and Will stuns him allowing the entire heroes team to use the weapon they were looking for to rid the world of him. Allies and enemies Allies: The Destroyer, Khan, Saix, Carrange, Niju, Giovanni, Fire Lord Ozai, Tzekel Khan, Jenner, Andrew Oikonny, Saluk, Maxim Horvath, King K. Rool, Galcia Knight, Goth, Mitch, Lord Shen, Shan Yu, The Pack, Blackbeard, King Sorrow, Miles Quartich, Ursula. Rico Dredd, Fender Tremolo,Kludd, Osmund Saddler, Penelope(Sly Cooper), Silas, Charles Logan, Evil Mickey Mouse Enemies: Spyro, Cynder, Princess Celestia, Zordon, Iroh, North, Tooth, Sandman, Easter Bunny, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, Angry Video Game Nerd, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, R2-D2, C-3P0, Suede, Will Vandom, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan Kenobi, Balthzar Blake, Aleu, Sabrina Spellman, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Harvey Kinkle, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Megabyte, Bowser, Dr.Doom, Lex Luthor, Master Albert, Mozernath, Captain Hook, Celes Chere, Dr. Insano, Dr. Weil (former ally), Darkseid (former ally), The Darkseven, The Joker, Hexadecimal (Former Ally), Ventress (Former Ally), Discord Obodiah Stane, Nightmare Rarity, Bowser Jr (Former Ally), Dingo (Former Ally), Nostalgia Critic, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr. Manhattan, Harupia, Makoto, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Hazama, Relius Clover Gallery Malefor.png malefor 1.jpg malefor 2a.jpg malefor 3.jpg malefor 4.jpg malefor 5.jpg malefor 6.PNG malefor 7.jpg malefor 8.jpg malefor 9.jpg malefor 10.png malefor 11.png malefor 12.jpg malefor 13.png malefor 14.jpg malefora.jpg Snapshot - 102.jpg Snapshot - 103.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters hailing from the Spyro Universe Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Main Villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Archenemies Category:Sadists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mass Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Non Humans Category:Dark Lords Category:Scary Characters Category:Founding members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Main Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Traitors Category:Magic Users Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Provoker Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spinoffs Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Flyers Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:The Heavy Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of the League of Darkness Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Dragons Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Immortals Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Fallen Hero Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mark Hamill Category:Arc Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Main Characters Category:Slade's Archenemies Category:One Time Main Characters Category:Sith Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:Snoke's New Order